


The one with the quick dip

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [12]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:Charles Carson decides to take the long path back to Downton Abbey on his half day off. Coming into a secluded glade on the lakeshore, he gazes longingly at the cool water lapping against the wooden dock and decides to shed his clothing in favor of a quick dip. Rising from the water after twenty minutes or so, he finds Elsie Hughes standing at the end of the dock with his clothing in her hands and a mischievous smile on her face.





	The one with the quick dip

"How's the water, Mr Carson?"

 _Clear, so clear, too clear_ , he thinks trying to find cover in the grove of reeds. "It's… uh…"

Elsie looks around and kneels on the dock to touch the water: "Cold?" she prompts.

"No, it's… it's just perfect." But he cannot finish his phrase that she's splashing in the water, head first beside him.

The pond is not very deep but who knows if Elsie can swim and Charles is barely able to register his current state of undress when he reaches for her.

Elsie gasps for air and almost immediately breaks into laughter gripping the edge of the dock as Charles circles her waist in an effort to help her afloat.

"I slipped!" she offers in between laughters and his concerned look turns into a smile of relief.

It takes them a little over a minute to notice all their clothes are now drenched: his are swimming towards the middle of the pond, hers glued to her figure.

Good thing the water was a bit cold after all…


End file.
